


Following You, Apollo

by ErikariHigano22



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based on a song, Fluff, Greek Gods and Goddesses - Freeform, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Human and god relationship, I'm not good with tags help, Light Angst, M/M, Other tags to be added, Phichit is best bestfriend in the world, Praising deities, Romantic Fluff, Songfic, Victor spelt with k, Yuuri without glasses, almost Greek Mythology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikariHigano22/pseuds/ErikariHigano22
Summary: Just how long will it take for you to love someone even if they're unreachable? Just how long will it take for you to grant a promise you've gave to someone dear to you five years ago?Upon his stay in an ancient shrine, Katsuki Yuuri, an ordinary human, will meet the god of music and poetry, Viktor, most commonly known in the human world as Apollo.





	1. Indulging away from the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not beta'd.

Where gods and goddesses are praised and obeyed by the mortals, Ancient Greece was the land of fertility and havoc combined as one. Humans, from royalty to the poor, live with nymphs and other magical creatures with the gods and goddesses. They’re the superior ones who lived above the heavens. 

Mere citizens stroll on the local market, dust dispersed caused by the barrows pulled by the horses, carrying several products from merchants. Local vendors shouting that turn into buzzing from a certain distance to advertise their products. Together with commoners chattering to each other while strolling or mothers aiding to their children made the whole area sound busy. Several children chasing each other while playing and not minding the busy surroundings, causing an old man lose his balance, his load of vegetables almost landing to the dirty surface but quickly he swiftly captured them completely. He started cursing the little rascals in the wind. 

_“Nothing has changed at all.”_

That’s what the young man, at the age of twenty-three with soft, raven black hair, brown orbs that rivaled the shade of the most expensive chocolates in the land, and pale skin, had thought to himself. This man is named Yuuri. 

Yuuri wasn’t your usual man found in the streets. Yuuri was more introverted, more modest compared to males that share the same age as him. And he doesn’t show any interest in having a romantic relationship with women even his own parents ask him to get a wife already. 

Yuuri sighed as he continued walking in the middle of the crowded market, not minding the noises but at the same time being careful in not hitting or bumping into carts or walking people. When he felt that he was finally free from the suffocating atmosphere at the market, he sighed, continuing on walking in the open field. Because of his blank mind, he hadn’t noticed that he was already far away from his last location which was the market. 

He sighed once again and glanced at the scenery of the sky in front of him. The sun was already above his head but thankfully the deadly rays that carried the immense heat from the sun had vanished, giving way to the cold breeze that often kissed Yuuri’s face. 

After a few sighs released from his mouth, Yuuri reached the top of the hill. Appreciating the flat surface of the top of the hill where a ruin is located. 

Broken pillars were positioned in the farther back. A large column stood in front of Yuuri, giving the illustration of a finished building with the shadows casting it to the lower side. Dust and dirt were enveloped in each pillar, signifying the old age of the pillars, and how that ‘magical’ encounter occurred a long time ago in the back of Yuuri’s mind. 

Despite how many seasons last since that event, Yuuri would always remember it like it was yesterday. 

He sat on the surface, leaning on one of the broken pillars. Yuuri sighed as he relaxed his body and started his reminiscing moments on the ruin. 


	2. Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part of how everything started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not beta'd.

_** Like a bullet in my chest, ** _  
_** You’re written, bound and etched ** _  
_** Forever in my mind ** _

_Wearing his white toga that reaches until his thighs, the eleven year old Yuuri ran to the surface of the hill to visit the ruins. He had considered the ruins as his sanctuary, his base and his favorite place to rest and to spend his alone time whenever he wanted._

_He rested his back on one of the broken pillars, letting his body relax and his heartbeat to calm down. Yuuri smiled to himself. He could finally take a break from all the stressful lifestyle he had to deal in his home._

_After a few minutes of resting, Yuuri left the ruins for a while to pick some flowers nearby, picking up small flowers and little stems, tying them altogether. He formed a little bouquet from the stray flowers, forming a shade of pastel blue from the stray flowers. Yuuri smiled and was proud of his creation. He finally accomplished something and went back to the ruins. He returned to his previous place and leaned his back on the broken pillar, enjoying on the bouquet he just created.  
_

___** We are fading in our hands ** _  
_** Lost somewhere in wasteland ** _  
_** Not knowing up from down ** _

_When he felt the wind blowing an unordinary breeze, as if a storm was approaching, he clutched his bouquet in his hands. But a storm wasn’t coming to him._

_Suddenly, a bright light shined from the column, causing Yuuri to cover his eyes from the light, as if he would get blind a minute he stares in the light._

_After what seemed like seconds, the light was still there but it slowly dimmed. Yuuri carefully opened his eyes to catch the figure in front of him._

_The figure was standing behind the light, giving it a divine aura. Long, silver locks reached until his waist, swaying along breeze. His sapphire eyes sparkled and softened at the sight of the young man in front of him. He wore a white cloth made of silk, wrapping his left shoulder, revealing his right shoulder and his muscles. He wore a matching white skirt that revealed his legs. A golden crown made of leaves was resting perfectly on his head, as if he was an angel._

_Yuuri stared at the man in front of him. As if an angel calling out to him, he was mesmerized at the holy figure in front of him. His body was immobile. His eyes only focused on the divine figure of the man, his eyes alluring Yuuri._

_The figure smiled in front of Yuuri as he slowly walked to Yuuri’s spot. Yuuri shivered and took a step back from the figure._

_“Please don’t be scared. I won’t hurt you. I never intend to harm you.” The figure declared. His voice sounded like music to his ears. The way he talked to Yuuri was in a gentle manner._

_“May I know your name, young one?” The figure smiled and the light that shone behind him had brightened. ‘He isn’t human. I just know it.’_

_Yuuri blinked a few times before mustering up all his courage to open his mouth._

_“Y-Yuuri.. My name’s Yuuri.”_

_“What a beautiful name, Yuuri. I knew we were just meant to be.” The figure smiled as if the thing in front of him was the most precious gem in the whole world._

_“I-I don’t understand you.. I’m sorry..” Yuuri lowers his gaze from the man, guilt slowing eating his insides. Had he been too young yet to understand what the man just said to him?_

_“Don’t be sad. I understand your situation, Yuuri. You’ll understand all of this someday, when the right time comes.” He smiled, though Yuuri noticed a hint of sadness at his words._

_“W-What are you doing here? D-Did I do something wrong at home?” Yuuri hadn’t noticed his voice was practically shaking. He was scared. He was terrified at the thought on why would a divine figure visit a young and ordinary child like him? In the stories back at the city, Gods or Goddesses would visit humans who did a grave sin to their fellow humans or rebelled against the divine figure themselves. Yuuri knew he never did the former nor the latter._

_“I just wanted to meet the person who stays and protects my shrine.” The figure smiled tenderly at Yuuri. In return, Yuuri gave him a confused look until the gears finally turned._

_“Y-Y-You’re a God!?” Yuuri’s shaking gotten worst as his anxiety started getting the best of him._

_‘Is he going to punish me for not asking for permission on staying at his shrine!? I don’t want to die yet!’ Yuuri thought as his head was filled with anxious ideas._

_“No, please don’t be afraid, Yuuri! I’m not telling you to go away! In fact, I wanted to thank you for always staying here.” The silver haired never broke his eye contact on the young Yuuri._

_Every smile from the man made Yuuri’s heart melt. He just couldn’t comprehend this feeling yet at a young age._

_The man sighed. “You know, I started to feel sad at this shrine of mine. I have other shrines in your city. Some are even out of this country. But, I’ve always feel attached to this shrine the most. Despite being left out in this new generation, its beauty still remains timeless. This is my first shrine in written history. This was the only place I could only go down into Earth. And this is the most peaceful shrine I have. But the problem is no one going to this shrine. It makes me feel sad that no one visits this shrine.” The man’s gaze remained in the ground._

_But his gaze finally returned to Yuuri. “I’m finally glad one person often goes to this place. I want people to feel comfort, happiness and to express themselves freely whenever they set foot on my shrines. As I’m the God of music, poetry and healing, I want people to express their artistic side and their passion to heal each other in times of war.” The god opened-up as he gazed at the azure painted sky in the distance._

_“This world has too much sin, that’s why we gods and goddesses are here to guide the humans. But in this impure world, you’re the purest thing in my eyes.” The god rests his gaze at Yuuri._

_They both sink into each other’s eyes, appreciating every glint of emotion from the other._

_“I know this is a very late introduction. I’m Apollo, god of music, poetry, truth and prophecy, healing, the sun and light, plague, and much more to mention that the humans have associate me with. But, I prefer you call me Viktor. Humans tend to call me many names too. Though most humans know me as Apollo, Viktor is my most favorite name.” Viktor smiled once again at Yuuri, his hair gently dancing together with the wind._

_After what felt like years, Yuuri answered a smile to Viktor. He didn’t care if he looked like an awkward mess in front of the god. He knew that he was happy that he made someone happy just from his small and simple actions._

_Realizing he’s been staring at Viktor’s eyes, his smile remaining in his face. Yuuri turned his head to the other side, hiding his blush, his heart beating in an abnormal speed. To soothe the atmosphere, Yuuri remembered the bouquet he was holding the whole time, and offered it to Viktor._

_“I know this might not be the best gift I could offer to you. But I promise I’ll return with more formal gifts!” Yuuri almost stuttered but had successfully finished his statement smoothly._

_“Oh, Yuuri. You gave so much to me already even if I haven’t gone here in Earth in the past.” Viktor answered and he observed the bouquet of stray flowers._

_“These flowers are very gorgeous! Despite being small, they bought out their beauty by their pastel blue color.” Viktor gently caressed the top of the bouquet with his long fingers. “Where did you get these flowers?”_

_“They’re stray flowers. They were growing near the shrine. I actually just played with the flowers but decided to make it a bouquet instead of just throwing them away.” Yuuri attempted a chuckle as he scratched the back of his head, avoiding Viktor’s gaze._

_“This is too lovely, Yuuri. Your hands can make beautiful things.” Viktor showed one of his sincere smiles at Yuuri as he put the bouquet close to his chest._

_Yuuri, in return, smiled at Viktor once again. As he went to lean his head on the broken pillar, Viktor patted the spot next to him, telling Yuuri to sit there. He obeyed and leaned his body. They both stared at the sky. None of them dared to speak another word. Yuuri appreciates the calm atmosphere between the two of them, whilst Viktor appreciates the presence of the boy beside him._

_The little boy had to return back home. Yuuri bid his farewell to Viktor, promising the god he will visit the shrine tomorrow. The young Yuuri turned his back for the last time, waving his hand while smiling at Viktor as he faced back to the road and slowly went down to the hill. Viktor standing all alone on his shrine as he watched the figure of the young Yuuri disappearing. Yuuri became excited as there was a new reason he would encourage to himself on visiting the shrine from now on._

_The next day, Yuuri visited the shrine to see Viktor already waiting for him. Yuuri often visited Viktor’s shrine until it became a routine. Yuuri visits the shrine, Viktor greets him, both of them would do anything that eases their boredom. Resting beside each other while leaning on the same broken pillar, plucking stray flowers from the spot Yuuri got the flowers of the bouquet, strolling beyond the shrine, and simply tell stories about their respective lives._

_“Do you ever get curious on why people barely visit this shrine? Like, you’re a powerful god and you’re also one of the notable gods here. But no one often visits this place despite its refined beauty and the peaceful environment around it.” Yuuri stared directly at Viktor’s eyes with his large, brown eyes that shined through the sun’s rays._

_“I have. Maybe it’s because this shrine is too far away from your city, where most humans would be. And I don’t mind that they barely visit this shrine anymore.” Viktor answered, smiling as he brushed his silver locks with his fingers._

_“Why is that?”_

_“You. You often went to this shrine alone, spending your time alone, being happy here by yourself. Like I said before, I want people to feel joy whenever visiting my shrines. And that’s what exactly you were doing in the days you’ve spent in my shrine.”_

_Yuuri couldn’t help but smile at Viktor’s answer. They continued to tell about each other’s stories. Viktor told a portion of his childhood to Yuuri. How he was born, how he had protected his mother together with his twin sister from beasts that his father’s other wife had sent, how he had to face his father in his juvenile days. Yuuri was amazed at every story Viktor offered to him. But to Yuuri, he felt embarrassed to contribute any of his boring life. He told him about his family, their public bath house business and how his parents pressure him often._

_Despite Yuuri showing his discomfort in talking about his own life, Viktor didn’t mind and smiled, glad to learn everything the young boy could tell to the god. Their meetings never stopped. Days, weeks, months, until before the two of them even realized, years had passed since the day they first started communicating._


	3. United

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not beta'd.

_** I wear my heart on my sleeve ** _  
_** You do the same for me ** _  
_** When autumn comes around ** _

__  
__

__  
__

_It was autumn when the eighteen year old Yuuri climbed the hill, his white toga and his raven hair swaying with the wind. He finally set foot on top of the hill when he caught the figure of Viktor standing right in the middle of the columns. He smiled when they caught each other’s eye contact. Viktor’s appearance never changed from the very first time he saw him when he was eleven years old. His golden leaf crown always rested in his head. It symbolized his power and authority as a god._

__

 

_Dead leaves with shades of brown, maroon and even dull shades of violet fell one by one from the nearby tree standing right next to Yuuri. He stomped over the dead leaves, creating crunching noises before he entered the ruin’s grounds._

__

_Viktor smiled once again at the sight of Yuuri finally arriving at his shrine and now right in front of him._

__

_“Good afternoon Yuuri, how was your day? Please tell me every detail about it.” Viktor expressed his excitement, walking around Yuuri’s form slowly in circles while observing his form in every angle._

__

 

_“V-Viktor.. You’re making me self-conscious.” Yuuri stuttered. “Well, if you ask me, it was like any other days, doing my usual boring routine again and again. I didn’t mind helping my family in the bath house, but I wished something eventful, like something exciting would occur whenever I spent my day there.” Yuuri sighed as he sat down and rested his whole body on the same pillar he and Viktor always leaned on._

__

 

_‘Oh Yuuri, you’ll be surprised on what I’m about to tell you.’ Viktor thought and couldn’t help but hide a smile. He followed Yuuri and claimed the spot right beside him and took his time to do his daily appreciation of Yuuri._

__

 

_Through the years, Yuuri had grown into a beautiful man. His hair grew but it didn’t grow longer until his neck. His jaw was defined, leaving his round, chubby face when they first met. His brown eyes still had its innocence and the purity Viktor always loved. His body remained thin but he grew taller compared a few years back and his skin became pale and a few muscles showing on his arms and legs. His voice had gotten deeper and a bit rusty compared to the almost high pitched voice when he was eleven._

__

_Yuuri started to create knots between the flower stems to make his signature flower crown. He would never feel bored in making the same flower crowns every time. Especially whenever he knew that Viktor would praise him for his ordinary skill._

__

_“Yuuri, how old were you when we met?” Viktor stared at the sky with its own original shade of blue, his expression was as if he’s thinking deeply on something important._

__

_Yuuri thought of it first, calculating in his mind. “I was eleven. Why is it, Viktor?” Yuuri paused on tying knots on the flower crown to figure out Viktor’s expression._

__

_“It’s been seven years since we started talking and meeting like this, huh? I still remember that day as if it was yesterday. Also how you were so small and chubby at that time!” Viktor got a pinch of Yuuri’s cheeks and squeezed it much to Yuuri’s embarrassment._

__

_“V-Viktor! Stop it! It’s embarrassing!” Yuuri tried to remove Viktor’s hand from attacking his cheek. But deep down his mind he didn’t want Viktor to stop._

__

_“Sorry, sorry. I just wanted to see your reaction. You were so cute!” Viktor beamed as he finally released Yuuri’s cheeks but he returned his hand on his cheeks instead and caressed it. Yuuri’s blush was exposed and showed a deep hue all around his face._

__

_“Yuuri, I need to tell you something.” Viktor’s expression suddenly changed. His carefree and cheerful expression abruptly vanished. It was replaced with a serious and determined look. His eyes glinted with something else. Yuuri couldn’t decipher it._

__

_** So when the walls are caving in ** _  
_** The world keeps turning ** _  
_** We got the love ** _  
_** We got the love ** _

_“Do you still remember when we first met, how I told you I will tell you something once the right time comes?” Viktor recalled, his eyes focusing on the sky. His heartbeat going unsteady, imagining Yuuri’s reaction once he finally said what he needs to know._

__

__

_“Y-Yes, Viktor. I still remember it.”_

__

__

_“Well, since you’ve finally reached the age of eighteen, and it’s been a long time since we met. This is the right time I will release this.”_

__

__

_“What do you mean, ‘will release’ something, Viktor?”_

__

__

_Viktor blinked his eyes with hints of anxiety. He sighed for the final time and focused on the horizon for a few minutes, before finally locking his gaze on Yuuri._

__

__

_“I like you, Yuuri, since I’ve laid my eyes on you from above the heavens. Your calm and modest actions whenever you’re staying in my shrine, your loyalty and obedience towards your family and to your friends, your outlook on life, how you seek adventure and the passion you feel in making your dreams come true. Your anxiety and worries, your clumsiness, your innocence and how easily you cry over little things. Everything about you, whether you are proud of your strong points or you’re ashamed of your weaknesses, I don’t care. I love every single part and angle of you. Even if you’re a human and it’s natural for humans to commit a sin or two, I couldn’t less care. I told you seven years ago, this world is full of sin in nature, but you’re the purest thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on, and in the bottom of my heart I know I’m not lying to you nor to myself.”_

__

__

_Viktor stared straight through Yuuri’s eyes. Even a single trace of lying wasn’t found in Viktor’s expression, especially in his sapphire eyes. Yuuri’s eyes reflected astonishment and his mouth agape. His mind was still processing Viktor’s speech deep into his brain._

__

__

_“Ah, no! I don’t like you! I love you, Yuuri! Ever since from the very start, I love you, Yuuri! I’m not lying to you nor to myself and I will never, ever lie to you. I love you so much, meus amor!”_

__

__

_Yuuri’s facial expression still remained. His eyes glinting and slowly, his eyes began to form water and a single tear gently streamed down in his cheeks._

__

__

_“Even from the start, I felt something odd when I first saw you, I thought it was only mere amazement. Then we started talking for seven years, I thought the feeling that often makes my heart feel heavy is only a sign of mere admiration towards you. But recently, specifically on my eighteenth birthday, I finally realized something…” Yuuri paused._

__

__

_Viktor was speechless and nervous, nervous at Yuuri’s next words. His heart was beating slowly with every beat full of anticipation for the very near future. Will Yuuri’s words be heart breaking or heartwarming? The god of Time will only know._

__

__

_“I love you too, Viktor.” Yuuri beamed. “That’s what I finally realized at the end of my eighteenth birthday. You did so much for me, Viktor. You were the one who introduced me to various emotions in my heart. I wouldn’t feel the joy of being obedient and accomplishing the tasks for my family and friends, I wouldn’t be able to encourage myself on discovering new things and feeling the joy of being excited on learning and discovering new things. I won’t be able to tell myself clearly on wanting to make my dreams come true. You helped me ease my anxiety and worries. You understand my clumsiness and still accepted me even though you almost hurt yourself due of me being a klutz. You were the one who comforted me genuinely whenever I would cry over from the smallest problems to my personal problems in myself. Viktor you mean so much to me. Even though you’re a god and I’m only a mere human. I’m aware of the consequences and I will fight for it. I’m not afraid to defy the Earth and the heavens, just for you. Viktor. This is how I love you so much!” Yuuri released soft sobs after every sentence. His whimpering didn’t stop._

__

__

_** No, I will never let you go ** _  
_** Give it time and we will grow ** _  
_** Ain’t no fun in easy ** _  
_** I follow you, Apollo ** _  
_** I follow you, Apollo ** _

_But Viktor knew it wasn’t because of sadness. It was because of the happiness Yuuri felt on finally opening up his feelings for him from the bottle of his frustrations._

__

__

_Viktor leaned his head closer and cupped his hand on Yuuri’s head to caress his tear stained cheek. He prevented one of the tears from trailing down from his swelling eyes by gently rubbing his thumb on the lower part of Yuuri’s eye. Yuuri leaned his face on Viktor’s touch and smiled, eyes gently closed as he wipe one final tear staying in his face and removing the trails of liquids in his face._

__

__

_“I’m so happy right now, Yuuri. I couldn’t describe how much I feel thankful to fate. I’m so thankful you returned my feelings.” A tear suddenly fell from Viktor’s left eye, slowly leaving its own trail on his cheek._

__

__

_“I promise Yuuri, I will never leave you. I promise my whole life to you, Yuuri.” Viktor leaned his forehead to Yuuri’s forehead, staring immensely at Yuuri’s innocent brown orbs with love and admiration only for him._

__

__

_“Even if you will outlive me, Viktor?” Yuuri’s dictation screamed worry and grief. His eyes glinted with melancholy._

__

__

_“No, Yuuri.”_

__

__

_“You will live forever with me, Yuuri. You will be immortal like me. I will find a way for you to join me.”_

__

__

_“W-What do you mean, Viktor?”_

__

__

_“We will get married on heaven, Yuuri! We will be blessed by the other gods, even Aphrodite the goddess herself! I will do everything what it takes to be with you Yuuri!”_

__

__

_“I-I…” Yuuri stuttered for the last time._

__

__

_“I will always love you too, Viktor.” Yuuri smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck. He rested his head on Viktor’s chest, smiling to his heart’s content._

__

__

_Yuuri continued to visit Viktor’s shrine for months, spending their time together on their ceaseless, simple yet special bonding times. They made countless flower crowns for each other, walking beyond the shrine, their hand interlocked to each other. They even started planting several flowers seeds and another tree sprout to make a garden for the shrine. Yuuri wanted to make the shrine more colorful and to add the pleasant ambiance of the whole place. Viktor was reluctant at first. He was finally contented at the antediluvian aura his shrine gives to people who would set foot in it. But he saw Yuuri’s eyes sparkle with determination and hope while discussing his idea to him, Yuuri’s voice becoming louder with joy and his mouth slowly forming a smile. Viktor didn’t want to ruin that smile so he finally agreed. At the end, he thought it was also for the best of his shrine._

_  
_

_** So when the walls are caving in ** _  
_** The world keeps turning ** _  
_** We got the love ** _  
_** We got the love ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So a new chapter is released and I won't post another chapter tomorrow. To tell the truth, This fanfic has two parts and this first part is what I've already finished. But I will scan and proof-read each chapter countless times before posting it so yeah hahaha. 
> 
> One thing I didn't expect, is how this fanfic already got kudos when I haven't even promoted this on any of my social media! I feel so grateful guys! Thank you so much! 
> 
> For more updates on this fanfic and more shitposting, please do follow my [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/GalaXia_22) as I'm often active there. I also have a [ Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/timetravellingrose22) account!


	4. Parting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part of how everything started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not beta'd

So when the walls are caving in  
The world keeps turning  
We got the love  
We got the love

_  
_

_When the inevitable finally happened, Yuuri entered the shrine in the usual afternoon and was greeted by Viktor, standing inside the columns. The blinding lights never left his godly figure. Yuuri walked forward to capture Viktor in his arms. They both laughed while Viktor returned Yuuri’s gesture by hugging him also._

__

_They started their bonding time, holding each other’s hand while strolling to the other side of the hill as if they were having a date. For Viktor, every time he spent with Yuuri in his shrine was considered a date. And he cherished every moment of it._

_They rested inside the column to relax. It was the exact spot Viktor made his surprise visit to Yuuri. When the wind gushed a strong breeze, the air carried a strong scent as if a rainfall was approaching. The sky was slowly being covered by dark, grey clouds. Like how a storm would approach. A blinding light suddenly shined from one of the grey clouds, the ray striking exactly at Viktor’s spot._

_That’s when Viktor felt a strong force pulling his whole body to the clouds. As if gravity was slowly letting him go from Earth._

_“Viktor! What’s happening!? Are you going back to heaven?” Yuuri quickly held Viktor’s hands with his own. Viktor’s feet finally left contact with the ground they had once stepped on._

_“No! Yuuri! No! I’m being summoned! Someone from heaven is forcing me to be summoned! I don’t want to leave you, Yuuri!” Viktor held Yuuri’s interlocked fingers against him tightly, afraid to let him go._

_“No! Viktor! I love you! Please don’t leave me.” Yuuri started crying. His sobs became louder and he shook his head side wards endlessly, tears flowing from his eyes like a waterfall, refusing to accept the fact his lover will be separated from him._

_Viktor’s whole body was practically floating. Because of his grip on Yuuri, his feet were floating higher than his head. His gaze was focusing on the crying Yuuri._

No, I will never let you go  
All the words won’t make me fold  
It is never easy  
I follow you, Apollo  


_  
_

_“Yuuri, please promise me you will never forget about me. I will always love you, Yuuri! My love for you is infinite as the stars you see at night. I may not hold you from now on but I will always be that heavy feeling your heart will often carry starting today. I’m sorry if I will be a burden. I’m sorry on bringing you pain for years and years to come. I swear my whole life only for you, Yuuri! I’d rather sacrifice my immorality and my golden crown just for you! I love you forevermore, meus amor!” Viktor was literally sobbing. His voice was hoarse from all the screaming he did. The atmosphere was banging loud, grounding to his ears. His vision became blurry with all the tears that were coming out like a waterfall. His heart was shattering to pieces to leave Yuuri all alone. He didn’t care if he will face punishment in heaven. He would never leave Yuuri all alone in the sinful world, but the former was inevitable._

__

_Yuuri screamed Viktor’s name again and again while Viktor is crying right in front of him. With every second, Viktor was slowly being pushed towards the clouds. Yuuri’s feet also lose contact to the ground. Until Viktor’s feet slowly fade into dust, his legs slowly disperse into dust. Seconds passed until Viktor’s chest can only be seen. It was their last minute together._

_“Apollo!” Yuuri screamed at the top of his lungs. His hands still gripping Viktor’s hands as if his life depended on it._

_“There’s n-nothing we can do, Yuuri. I’m so sorry.” Viktor sobbed. He closed his eyes to let the tears fall while he clenched his teeth to release the anger in him. His anger dedicated only for himself. He was unable to do anything to prevent Yuuri and his separation._

_For the last time, Viktor rested his hand on Yuuri’s tear filled cheek, as if recalling the time they finally confessed to each other. Viktor declared his last words._

_“I will come back, meus amor. It might take years for this to happen. But I hope you’ll still love me around that time. I know you’ll age like other humans. You’ll have to eventually find a wife and have your own family. But it would break my heart to pieces to see you happy with another human in your arms. I know I’m selfish but you’re the only person I’ll ever protect from anyone or anything that will get in between our love. I love you, Yuuri! I’ll love you forever and ever.”_

No, I will never let you go  
Give it time and we will grow  
Ain’t no fun in easy  
I follow you, Apollo  
I follow you  


_  
_

_“Viktor! I love you so much! I love you to infinity and beyond. I’ll never forget you! I will never get married unless it’s you! I offer my whole life to you, Viktor! I will never stop thinking of you! I swear my whole life to you, too! I will never stop visiting this shrine in hopes of seeing your shining figure like that day seven years ago! I love you, Apollo!” Yuuri screamed back, his voice also hoarse from all the weeping and screaming he did._

__

_Viktor slowly leaned his forehead to Yuuri’s, staring intently to his precious brown orbs. He gently turned his head to the side, also closing his eyes and moving his head forward to Yuuri’s direction. Yuuri understood and closed his eyes._

_Their lips were only a few millimeters to each other until the last part of Viktor’s figure disappeared. His face finally gone, no traces of his body had existed. Yuuri fell to the ground, a hard thump was heard with his body against the ground. The striking light slowly disappeared and little droplets of rain started falling one by one on the ground. After a second, the rainfall started. It wasn’t an ordinary rainfall but it wasn’t worse like a storm._

_But the worst of all things happening was Yuuri’s heart, shattered to pieces that were incapable of placing back altogether. His weeping was blocked by the sound of rain falling and landing to the structures of the shrine and to the ground._

_Yuuri continued to cry all alone in the rain. His body rests on the ground sideward, his palms pressing his eyes that continued to release all the tears that never stopped. His fingers clutched the top of his head in frustration and melancholy. He didn’t care if his clothes were covered in mud and dirt. He just lost the most important man in his life, the only who dedicated his whole life just for a mortal like Yuuri, his significant other._

_The rain never stopped, so was his dejection._


	5. My Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A true friend will do everything for their friend's happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not beta'd

On that certain day, when Yuuri went home, his parents bombarded him with questions, on why his clothes were covered in all kinds of dirt until his whereabouts during the rainfall. Yuuri managed to answer the questions bluntly, dodging the facts on what really happened that day. His parents were still ignorant on the shrine and Yuuri’s constant visits to that certain place. 

It was from that day Yuuri’s constant sighing started. Weeks, months and years had passed. Yuuri’s day would never finish without him sighing for once, as if he carried the whole world by his shoulders. His family and friends often asked him the reasons behind it but Yuuri would only answer that he was just tired. To avoid suspicions, he would change his answers but it still had those shallow ideas where no one would think twice about it. 

He still remembered Viktor’s words from that day. Viktor is the heavy and aching feeling his heart would feel and he carried it with him until to this day. 

“So this was why I often sigh.” Yuuri stated in a whisper. “I didn’t carry the whole world in my shoulders. I carried a pain that was from my distant past.” Yuuri chuckled under his breath and sighed for the last time. He stood up and began watering the flowers in front of the shrine, staring into blank space while letting the water fall to the flower petals and to the soil. He started plucking out the weeds near the flower bed and around the big tree, the tree that he and Viktor had planted together. It stood tall and mighty and for five years, it became a healthy and strong tree. He sighed once again, remembering the day he and Viktor first planted all the seeds for the flowers and the time they planted the tree sprout. Even if it did bring a sting to Yuuri’s chest, it also brought a sense of nostalgia. He smiled melancholy as he watered the tree. 

Yuuri paid his regards to the shrine for the last time before leaving. Leaning his head back one last time on the whole shrine, he took a glance at the ancient shrine before returning his head back and continue to walk away from the shrine. 

It was still early afternoon when Yuuri returned back to the local market. He continued walking until after a few minutes, he suddenly realized he was finally in their neighborhood. He was greeted by his neighbors and some people walking on the same direction he was that were his acquaintances. Of course, Yuuri had no choice but to greet them in return to avoid any future suspicion that might happen. On his way, a man that looked like running in a distance was slowly getting clear on Yuuri’s vision, he then realized the man was Yuuri’s best friend, Phichit. 

Phichit has charcoal black hair, tan skin and dim grey eyes. He also wore the same toga as Yuuri that had sleeves on the upper arms, with two golden stripes on the bottom part of the sleeves. The collar also had a larger golden stripe that revealed the upper part of his chest. The white cloth had reached until the upper part of his knees, ending the cloth with another golden stripe. 

“Yuuri! I’ve searched for you all afternoon! Where have you been all this time?” Phichit stopped in front of Yuuri as he rested his hands on his knees and collected his own breath from all the running he did to find his hopeless best friend. 

“I-I’m sorry Phichit. I-I just lost track in time.” Yuuri stuttered as he scratched the back of his head while avoiding his eye contact. 

“...Were you at the shrine again, Yuuri?” Phichit’s voice sounded like he already knew the answer to the question even if it wasn’t asked yet. 

“Yes, I was Phichit- We shouldn’t talk about that here!” Yuuri whispered. He turned his head on both sides, to catch any spectators or simple people staying near their spot. Phichit groaned then agreed to move to a more private place for them to talk. Yuuri had been sensitive about the topic of Viktor or the shrine or both. Phichit didn’t understood Yuuri’s reasoning on why he was so conscious whenever the topic was about the ones mentioned before. But in the end he had learned to understand Yuuri’s intentions. They proceed at a local playground. For a playground, no children were using even if it was the perfect weather for them to play. 

Both Yuuri and Phichit sat down in a bench. Yuuri taking the left side as Phichit takes the right side. 

“You still remember him, don’t you?” Phichit started the topic, a mix of disappointment and worry evident in his tone. 

“He was my first love, Phichit. How could you forget your first love?” 

“Yuuri, it’s been five years since you last seen him! A year is enough to move on from him-“ 

“You’re telling me I should forget about him and find someone else, Phichit?” Yuuri cut Phichit’s statement. His voice started to shake and his eyes started to become glassy. 

“No, no Yuuri. Oh my goodness Yuuri please stop crying. You know how it makes me guilty when you cry.” Phichit started to rub Yuuri’s back while Yuuri covered half of his face with his clenched fists, his eyes showing how the tears can fall in any second. 

“Yuuri. I’m sorry at what I said earlier. I’m sorry if I offended you in some way there. I just reacted too much...” Phichit avoided his gaze on Yuuri but still continued to rub his back, to ease Yuuri’s mood, somehow. 

“I-I understand, Phichit. There’s no need to apologize. It’s my fault anyways. I let myself be a hopeless romantic when I should have a family by now.” Yuuri sighed and covered his whole face with his hands, the feeling of being ashamed starting to eat his insides. 

After a long pause, Phichit started the conversation once again. “Yuuri, what did Apollo exactly told you before he left?” Phichit was the only one who knew Apollo’s existence in Yuuri’s life and on what happened between his best friend and the god seven years ago. 

“He said he will return back. He promised me that he will return back here in Earth for me, and it might take years before it will happen.” 

“Carry on.” Phichit insisted. His gaze never left Yuuri for a single second. 

“He said he was aware that I’m still a human who will get old and eventually have my own family. But he said he couldn’t accept the fact that I will love someone else and spend the rest of my life with them. He also said that if he will return to Earth, he hopes that I still have my romantic feelings for him. He also promised he will love me forever and he will protect me from everything that will be a struggle to our relationship.” 

Phichit was quiet for a second until he asked again. “When did he fall in love with you?” 

“He said right when he saw me when he was still in heaven. I’m not sure what time it was, since we’ve met literally twelve years ago.” 

“It’s been a long time since Apollo was involved in your life, huh?” 

“Yeah, I know. I barely look at our calendar that I didn’t know I was sulking over Viktor for five years already.” Yuuri chuckled but a hint of sadness was still there. 

“Yuuri.” 

“Yes, Phichit?” 

“You told me you’ve had a crush with Apollo when you were twelve, and you just realized it was more than infatuation when you became eighteen?” 

“Yes, you're right.” 

“Then Apollo, he fell in love with you at first sight when he saw you from heaven. He waited for seven years to confess to you. He swore his whole life just for you.” Phichit stated. 

“What do you mean, Phichit?” Yuuri queried. 

“If that isn’t true love, then I don’t know what to say.” Phichit chuckled. 

“I’m sorry, Phichit but I’m confused at what you’re saying.” Yuuri opened-up while playing with his own fingers in embarrassment. 

“Yuuri, you really don’t know what’s up from down nowadays, do you?” Phichit reacted on Yuuri’s statement, smiling at the raven haired male. 

“What are you thinking right now, Phichit?” 

“Nothing much, Yuuri.” Phichit smiled, putting his pointer finger in front of his lips, as if sealing it. 

“You know, Yuuri. Apollo is right. He’ll really come back for you. I have faith in his promise. He gave himself time to wait for you and let his own feelings grow stronger just for you through the years. You were still unaware of it but you also did the same. I know it isn’t supposed to be easy loving an immortal god, Yuuri. It’s not easy to fall in love. I may have never experienced falling in love in general but I can sense the verisimilitude to your love for Apollo. And so is Apollo to you. Never let go of those feelings for Apollo, Yuuri.” 

“Phichit…” Yuuri paused, suddenly feeling his eyes being heavy and finally a tear appeared. 

Phichit quickly bring out a cloth to wipe the constant tears flowing down from Yuuri’s eyes while he sobbed. Phichit hugged Yuuri closely, comforting his best friend. 

“Phichit.. I just miss him too much… Thank you for supporting me.” He released himself from the hug and smiled. A second had passed and a sob came out of his mouth. 

“Anything for you, Yuuri. I will support you.” Phichit announced, gently brushing Yuuri’s hair back to its decent form. 

After a few words were exchanged, Yuuri and Phichit bid their farewells and separated paths. 

Yuuri advised Phichit to go home quickly to avoid encountering any danger along the road. After telling it Yuuri bid his final farewell to his best friend went straight to the path towards his home. 

For Phichit, he sadly needed to disobey Yuuri’s advice, as he had to accomplish something more important. He started walking and went to the local market. The market is busy as always but the people walking in between the roads decreased, giving Phichit an easier time to walk freely unlike what Yuuri dealt every early afternoon. It was still afternoon so Phichit took a safe route to his destination. 

He arrived at the grounds of a shrine. Several people were inside the flower beds. Some are relaxing all by themselves. Some families spend their time with their children playing with the flowers. Some people can also be seen outside the flower beds and instead were near the large building. The shrine had a large flower bed, leaving a flowerless part, caving the path way leading to an area with the columns gathered. A large roof was positioned on top of each pillar, supporting it. Phichit walked on the path way to enter between the columns. He walked farther until he reached the very end. The place was vast and it had a semi-dark aura but because the place was open there was still light shining in the room. In the very middle of the wall, Phichit was facing a little monument with little pillars on each side and a roof above the pillars, similar to the building he is currently staying. Inside the little monument was a picture of a woman with locks swaying gorgeously as if being blown by a gentle wind. Her body had the most perfect curves and her outfit reached until the floor. It showed her cleavage and her whole right leg. She wore a golden crown made of leaves and it rested in her head. Her figure was shown to have a bright light by drawing straight several lines that meant the rays that shined behind her. Below the little monument were diverse flowers, with different shapes, colors and sizes that neatly arranged and had its own pleasing aroma that became a result from putting the flowers together. Farther beside both sides of the little monument were sculptures of the very same woman in the picture. 

There were people inside the building with Phichit. But only soft footsteps can be heard and several whispers from chatting people. It was strict on shrines to observe proper decorum to show respect on the deity of the shrine. 

Phichit knelt and bowed his head to the ground in front of the monument, his spot a meter away from the small flowers. He stayed in that position for five seconds. He raised his head but remained his kneeling position. He dug up his hand on his pocket to find something. When he found it, he gently removed his hand from his pocket and laid the item gently near the flowers. It was his offering for the goddess he was paying his respect to. He clasped his together, as if praying. He closed his eyes and started whispering. 

“Holy Aphrodite! Our deity of romance, beauty, pleasure and procreation! You are grace, you are what makes us feel love in this world, you help us feel love, we thank you for the love! I bid to bequest thy prayer of reuniting my dear friend with his true love, Apollo, deity of music, prophecy and healing. They have proven their love as true and honest from their hearts. Help thy helpless soul, holy Aphrodite!” 

Phichit opened his eyes and stand up. He glanced at his side to see from the open spaces of the walls that the sun was almost setting. He paid his final regards to the goddess and walked back to the entrance of the building. He left the shrine with a smile in his face. 

“Your one and only wish will come true, Yuuri.” He smiled once again and walked back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIKE! 2 chapters at the same time yall! Never thought this would have happened? But wrong! Because I did! 
> 
> Jk I'm just too lazy and not contented enough if I just post one chapter today.
> 
> I do hope I can really finish this story (Part 2 has no progress rip) before May 11. May 11 is when Switzerland's entry on Eurovision will perform omg I'm excited help me!!!!!!
> 
> Also, three days to go until Phichit's birthday! So happy for our captain of USS Viktuuri <3 
> 
> //if you get the reference i'm tryna doing at the chapter title, I'll love you forever

**Author's Note:**

> The concept of this fanfic is based off from the song "Apollo" by Timebelle (Eurovision 2017 Switzerland entry). 
> 
> Okay so I'm practically addicted on Eurovision and Yuri!!! on Ice at the same time, flooding both my Facebook and Twitter feeds with posts from the two fandoms. 
> 
> Since I've listened to Apollo countless times and out of nowhere forming a story on the lyrics and the music video on my interpretations, I've decided to make a fanfic out of it! It's my first time making a fanfic here on AO3 after publishing a fanfic on other fanfic sites for like, 4 years?? (and it wasn't even decent lol) 
> 
> I'm terribly sorry for all the grammatical errors and yes I deeply suck on characterization :( 
> 
> I do hope everyone will enjoy this fanfic! Thank you for reading!


End file.
